Il n'en voulait à personne, Charles
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Alors on aurait pu croire que dans ses rêves, Charles marchait. Mais au lieu de cela, il rêvait qu'il mourait. Et quelque part, mais quelque part très loin dans son esprit, il enviait Shaw." Texte-miroir de Almost Lovers. Angst & Slash.


**J'ai écrit ce texte sous la douche.**

Et sinon ... Et bien, ceci est le texte miroir de Almost lovers.

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi._ Je ne fais que m'amuser sans gagner quoi que ce soit en écrivant ces textes.__

* * *

><p><strong>Il n'en voulait à personne, Charles<strong>

On aurait pu croire que Charles Xavier ne regrettait pas tellement ses jambes. Après tout, il était un télépathe, son esprit était le plus fort, et son corps, un instrument. Mais le fait est que, parfois, lorsqu'il se baladait devant l'Ecole – parce que c'était l'Ecole, à présent – et que le parc s'offrait à lui, il avait tellement envie de courir que ça faisait mal. Quelque part entre le cœur et l'estomac, ça faisait mal.

Alors on aurait pu croire que dans ses rêves, Charles marchait. Mais non. Il aurait aimé rêver qu'il marchait. Cependant il ne supportait pas ses jambes. D'ailleurs, elles n'étaient plus ses jambes. Il ne pouvait pas les regarder et penser qu'elles étaient siennes. En réalité il ne les regardait même pas. Parce qu'elles étaient un corps étranger à tout jamais attaché à lui, et parce qu'elles lui rappelaient Erik. Elles symbolisaient le départ d'Erik. Une partie de lui était morte.

Charles aurait aimé rêver de ce qui avait été – lui, marchant, courant la main d'Erik sur son épaule, ou son trop rare sourire – ou de ce qui aurait pu être – la possibilité à la fois grisante et effrayante de se réveiller avec Erik à ses côtés ses lèvres contre les siennes. Parce que cela aurait pu être possible. Mais Charles avait toujours pensé que ce serait _après. _Après avoir sauvé le monde. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en laissant l'idée d'un Erik et lui possible, d'un _eux, _il enlevait à son ami une raison de rester.

Il aurait tellement aimé rêver qu'il marchait. Il aurait tellement aimé rêver d'Erik. Mais en réalité, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il ne faisait que revivre l'entrée de la pièce de monnaie dans le front de Shaw, et la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur, et la douleur. Et ce néant qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, dans sa tête, et qui l'engloutissait. Il était resté dans son esprit, ce jour-là sur la plage. D'abord, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était Erik – _Erik –_ qui était en train de faire une telle chose, alors qu'il était toujours là, dans la tête de Shaw. Ensuite, parce qu'il n'avait plus été capable de quoi que ce soit. Il n'aurait pas été étonné que son cerveau se fût arrêté de fonctionner. Et il n'y avait que Moira, qui aurait pu comprendre et qui avait peut-être compris, parce qu'elle était à côté de lui et qu'elle avait entendu son cri, mais Moira était partie – Charles l'avait faite partir. Les cauchemars, et les migraines, eux, étaient restés.

Il n'en voulait à personne, Charles. Raven était partie, Erik était parti. Mystique et Magneto, maintenant. Mais ça n'était pas grave. Tout allait bien. Il se disait cela, quand il se réveillait la nuit, et qu'il tendait une main sur la place vide à côté de lui, dans l'espoir de toucher Erik – Erik qui n'avait jamais occupé cette place dans ce lit, mais ça non plus, ça n'était pas important. Il se disait cela lorsque la sensation de mourir le surprenait en pleine après-midi, devant ses élèves, et qu'il entendait tout, mais plus rien en même temps. Une tempête de sensation trop difficiles à supporter. Alors il n'en voulait pas à Erik. Et quelque part, mais quelque part très loin dans son esprit, il enviait Shaw. Parce que personne ne devrait avoir à subir ce genre de choses, pas même un criminel comme lui. Et surtout, personne ne devrait y survivre. Charles avait vécu ce moment par procuration, mais il l'avait vécu tout de même. Il était mort une première fois. Et à présent, il devait vivre avec ce souvenir. Puis il y avait cette lueur, dans les yeux des élèves. Cette lueur qui disait qu'ils s'inquiétaient. De la pitié, de la peur, de l'incompréhension. Raven – Mystique – était venue. Mais son sourire n'avait plus rien de ce qu'il était. Raven n'était plus Raven. Et pourtant Charles avait souri , pour mieux cacher que sa vie ne ressemblait plus à une vie. Il n'avait plus de jambes, plus de sœur, plus d'Erik. Il ne restait que l'espoir d'un monde meilleur. Et les élèves ne pouvaient pas comprendre cet optimisme forcé.

Parfois, lorsqu'il utilisait le Cerebro reconstruit, il trouvait Magneto. Une forme inatteignable, sans vie, froide et dure. Comme la pièce qui avait transpercé le crâne de Shaw de part en part.

Charles Xavier aurait aimé rêver qu'il marchait, rêver d'Erik et des jours heureux. Mais au lieu de cela, il rêvait qu'il mourait. Et au réveil, parce qu'il était Charles, il ne lui venait jamais à l'esprit de reprocher à Erik de l'avoir tué.


End file.
